


С любовью, Квентин

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: У обычного старшеклассника Квентина Колдуотера есть маленький секрет. И когда на школьном форуме один из учеников совершает каминг-аут, оказывается, что секрет у них с Квентином — общий.





	С любовью, Квентин

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг фильма «С любовью, Саймон»; в тексте встречаются прямые цитаты из картины.

Будильник выдернул Квентина из чудесного утреннего сна. Вздохнув, он провёл пальцем по экрану и, зевая, спустил ноги с кровати. В понедельник ему всего было немного сложно взять себя в руки; помогало только то, что отец уже бодро гремел чем-то на кухне, а на мониторе открытого ноутбука призывно мигала лампочка входящего видеозвонка.

Потянувшись, Квентин плюхнулся на стул и принял вызов.

— Доброе утро, соня, — Джулия у себя в комнате докрашивала второй глаз. 

— Доброе, Джулс, — улыбнулся Квентин, лениво пролистывая ленту инстаграма.

— Не зависни надолго, — предостерегла Джулия, перебирая что-то на столике перед собой. 

— Сама же наверняка одним глазом смотришь на школьный форум, — Квентин поднялся и принялся копаться в шкафу в поисках свежей футболки. — И что там может быть интересного?

— Расскажу по дороге, — хмыкнула Джулия и подмигнула ему через монитор. — Возьми серую. И чёрные джинсы. И не опаздывай!

Она отключилась, и Квентин про себя улыбнулся, натягивая предложенное. На все сборы и умывание ему хватило каких-то десяти минут, а потом он накинул на плечи толстовку, привычно махнул рукой постерам Филлори, развешанным по стенам, и сбежал по лестнице вниз.

— Завтрак, — провозгласил отец, но Квентин только глотнул крепкого чая из его кружки и на бегу откусил от блинчика, едва не уронив всю стопку. — Кью, куда ты так торопишься?

— Навстречу знаниям, — Квентин проглотил свой кусок блинчика и схватил с дивана рюкзак. — До вечера, пап!

В машине он бросил рюкзак на заднее сиденье и перевёл дух, глядя перед собой. Он, как и тысячи других старшеклассников, был обычным подростком. Совершенно обычным. Ничего специфичного. 

Квентин сжал пальцы на руле и выехал на дорогу.

— Ты не поверишь, какой сон мне сегодня снился, — как всегда, не здороваясь, сообщил Пенни, когда Квентин подхватил его у дома.

— Да они тебе каждую ночь снятся, — закатил глаза Квентин, улыбаясь. Пенни был весь подвижный и текучий, с шилом в одном месте, как говорил папа, и жизнь у него получалась такая же — полная событий и приключений. Пусть даже приключения эти были во сне.

— Нет, на сей раз всё по-другому! — замотал головой друг. — Мне снилось, что я в пещере или в космосе, меня пытают инопланетяне и включают по кругу Shake it off! И я... подпеваю!

— Ты же ненавидишь Тейлор Свифт, — засмеялся Квентин, притормаживая у дома Джулии. Они с Пенни жили совсем неподалёку, но упорно не желали стыковаться перед тем, как Квентин заезжал. Что за друзьями его наградила судьба, ну.

— Так и я о том же, чувак!

— Вы уже видели новый пост в «Магическом вестнике»? — Джулия уселась на переднее сиденье и пристегнулась. — Беку Питерсон и Райана Донована застукали прямо в бассейне!

— Фу! — возмутился Пенни. — Вот почему спустили воду?

— Бедная команда по плаванию, — покачал головой Квентин, — то-то они такие несчастные вчера ходили, без тренировок.

Они выехали на залитую солнцем дорогу и покатили под бодрый рок восьмидесятых, которым Квентин увлёкся в последнее время.

— Мне такой сон приснился, Джулс, — проникновенно начал Пенни, и та закатила глаза:

— Ой нет, твои сны я отказываюсь обсуждать до кофе.

Квентин любил эти утренние разговоры. И кофе, который они уже второй год брали в одном и том же месте — тоже.

Они с Джулией знали друг друга уже... Чёрт знает сколько лет, по правде говоря, а вот Пенни и Кейди присоединились к их тесной компании всего несколько месяцев назад. 

Кстати, о Кейди.

— Утро! — Кейди влетела в машину и устроилась со всем комфортом, вынуждая Пенни подвинуться к двери. — Где мой кофе?

Джулия, фыркнув, передала ей стаканчик, и Кейди вздохнула с наслаждением, приникнув к напитку.

Квентин улыбнулся, не отвлекаясь от руля. В такие утра ему всегда казалось, что не всем так везёт — с родителями, с друзьями, со школой. Главное, не позволять никаким гнусным сомнениям просочиться в клубок хорошего настроения, и тогда день точно пройдёт хорошо. 

С этими мыслями Квентин свернул на школьную парковку.

— Никаких телефонов в школе, — напомнил им директор Фогг, гуляющий посреди коридора, — в школе надо заниматься делами, детишки, если у вас нет возможности потом сорок раз переиграть свою неудавшуюся жизнь. — Взглянув на вытянувшиеся лица учеников, директор вздохнул и махнул на них рукой. — Шучу, шучу. Все по классам!

— До сих пор не понимаю, как согласилась на всё это, — ворчала Кейди, пока они с Квентином, распрощавшись с Пенни и Джулс, шли на биологию. — Ладно бы просто школьный спектакль, но мюзикл? Это будет грёбаный провал! — В подтверждение своих слов она грохнула дверцей шкафчика. Не своего.

Квентин вздохнул. Этот разговор повторялся каждое утро в те дни, когда после занятий были репетиции музыкальной труппы их класса. Кейди, пусть и присоединившаяся к ним позже всех, благодаря своему чудесному голосу быстро стала любимицей мисс Карсон. Про себя Квентин учительнице аплодировал — едва ли кому-то ещё удалось бы уговорить своевольную Кейди на участие в самодеятельности. Не то чтобы ей это не нравилось...

— Не то чтобы мне не нравилось петь, — отозвалась его мыслям Кейди. — Но не в мюзикле же! Что дальше — поедем покорять Бродвей?

— Привет! — заорал с другого конца коридора Тодд и подбежал к ним. — Колдуотер, Кейди. — На последнем имени его голос дрогнул до придыхания. — С нетерпением жду нашей совместной репетиции.

Кейди коротко улыбнулась и зарылась в собственный шкафчик, а Квентин подавил ухмылку. Тодд был... Тодд. Его было много и повсюду. 

— Забавный факт! Вы знали, что...

Квентин привычно отключился, даже не слушая, что он говорит. Кейди поспешно побросала учебники в сумку и даже не постаралась скрыть облегчения, когда прозвенел звонок.

— По-моему, ей было интересно, — с гордостью сообщил Тодд, когда Кейди удалось сбежать.

Квентин кивнул, чтобы поскорее от него избавиться, проскользнул в класс и плюхнулся за свою парту. В проёме окна сияло яркое голубое небо.

Обычный школьный день не предвещал ничего интересного.

***

Дома Квентин быстро поужинал и сбежал к себе. В своей спальне, уютной, завешанной плакатами, фанартами и иллюстрациями из «Филлори и далее», он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Не то чтобы вне этой комнаты ему что-то угрожало, но...

Квентин потряс головой, отгоняя глупые мысли, и плюхнулся в компьютерное кресло. 

Над вкладкой «Магического вестника» в браузере мигал маленький огонёк, оповещая о новом посте. Квентин потянулся кликнуть на него, но отвлёкся на пискнувший телефон.

Звонила Джулия.

— Видел, ты видел?! — взбудораженно спросила она, улыбаясь в камеру. — Я же говорила, что не может быть Итан в школе один!

— Кто один? — тупо уточнил Квентин, раскрывая вкладку, и чуть не разлил свой чай.

Идиот, глупее вопроса и придумать нельзя было.

— Почитай, завтра обсудим, — бросила Джулия и отключилась, и Квентин сейчас был очень ей благодарен.

На главной странице «Вестника» красовалась чудесная фотография колеса обозрения — такого, каким Квентин представлял его себе в детстве, цветного и подсвеченного огнями.

«Иногда мне кажется, что я застрял на колесе обозрения, — говорилось в посте. — Словно в один миг я на вершине мира, а в следующую секунду — на самом дне. Снова и снова, день за днём. Потому что... Потому что в этой жизни есть очень много хорошего. Но никто вокруг меня не знает, что я гей».

Квентин тяжело сглотнул и пролистал пост до конца. Он был небольшой, всего несколько строчек и короткая подпись: «Найджел».

Никого из их школы не звали таким именем. Квентин точно знал, потому что месяц назад помогал Пенни верстать школьный альбом и на «Н» была только пара Николасов и четыре Нейта.

Псевдоним, конечно же.

Отчего-то ужасно волнуясь, Квентин нажал на кнопку «личное сообщение» и завис. Нужен был новый аккаунт почты — и ник, конечно, тоже. 

«I got my mind made up, I need to feel your touch», — хрипло сообщал из колонок Брайан Адамс, и Квентин, хмыкнув, вбил свой будущий адрес: runtoyou.

«Привет», — написал он в открывшемся наконец поле нового письма и снова завис. Сердце стучало как бешеное; Квентин вскочил, прошёлся по комнате, открыл и закрыл окно. Это же просто письмо, в конец-то концов, господи!

Вдохнув поглубже для храбрости, он уселся обратно за стол и продолжил:

«Привет, Найджел. Я такой же, как ты. В основном, у меня обычная жизнь: хороший отец, мама, которая пусть и не живёт с нами, но любит меня, отличные друзья... Ну как у всех. В общем, я такой же, как ты. У меня абсолютно нормальная жизнь. Но есть у меня жирный секретик.

Брайан».

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, Квентин отправил ответ и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

Ну вот. Он сделал это. 

Такие дела. Жирный секретик Квентина Колдуотера, совершенно обычного парня.

Всю ночь он спал урывками, просыпаясь и одним глазом находя тёмный экран телефона. Тот молчал и укоризненно светил на него часами.

Новых уведомлений не было. Конечно же, кто будет отвечать на письма от незнакомцев в три часа ночи? Или в пять утра?

К семи Квентин проснулся окончательно, вздохнул и зарылся лицом в подушку. Пост вполне мог оказаться обычным розыгрышем, а он, как последний дурак, повёлся. 

Или «Найджел» просто не станет отвечать на его дурацкое письмо. Может, даже не заметит его в спаме. Квентин застонал и рывком поднялся с постели.

Уроки в этот день тянулись невыносимо медленно. В конце концов, на четвёртом часу Квентин не выдержал: отпросился в туалет посреди математики и закрылся в кабинке. Руки у него слегка подрагивали, когда он вытащил из сумки телефон и разблокировал экран.

Входящих писем не было. Только навязчивая реклама разных сервисов от гугла.

Квентин вздохнул и засунул телефон поглубже в карман, надеясь позабыть обо всей это авантюре и жить спокойно.

Забыть, как же. Весь остаток дня он по-прежнему не мог думать ни о чём другом. Даже в столовой с друзьями то и дело обновлял ленту писем в надежде на то, что ответа нет просто из-за барахлившей связи.

Но письма не было. Просто не было. 

А потом — уже по дороге домой — Квентин бросил взгляд на экран телефона, закреплённого на передней панели, и чуть не пропустил поворот.

Там было новое входящее письмо — от пользователя с адресом почты «nigelthebritishlord». 

Квентин закусил губу и упрямо доехал до дома, загнал машину на парковку, выключил двигатель — и только тогда схватился за телефон, который словно обжёг ему пальцы. 

Дыхание перехватило, как перед прыжком, и Квентин открыл новое письмо.

«Секретик, говоришь? Такой же, как мой? Если да... Ты интригуешь меня, Брайан. Когда ты понял? Кто-нибудь ещё знает? Найджел».

Квентин никогда ещё не ужинал с такой скоростью и ещё никогда не выдавал такой неловкий предлог, чтобы сбежать наверх.

«Нет, никто не знает, — написал он в форме ответа на письмо, едва распахнув ноутбук, — и я даже не понимаю, почему. Отец... Отец бы понял, и друзья тоже. И единственному открытому гею в нашей школе тоже неплохо живётся: когда Итан вышел из шкафа, все были за него только рады. А я сам...» — Квентин задумался, покусывая палец, и улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — «Однажды мне просто начал сниться Кит Харрингтон. Каждую ночь в течение месяца. Пришлось даже снять со стены постер Игры Престолов. А потом я не мог оторваться от песен „Maroon 5“, и далеко не сразу понял, что виноват в этом Адам Левин, а вовсе не его музыка...»

Слова лились из него, словно прорвав плотину: пара осторожных невинных вопросов вылилась в целую простыню. Там даже оказалась, неожиданно для самого Квентина, история о его первой девушки, от которой он позорно сбежал на школьном балу под насквозь фальшивым предлогом. 

Это было... Словно глоток воздуха. И Квентин не мог теперь остановиться и снова перестать дышать.

«А ты? — написал он в конце письма. — Как ты понял?» 

И добавил, поколебавшись: «С теплом, Брайан».

Найджел ответил, когда Квентин был в душе, и он едва не вывалился из ванной — так спешил прочитать письмо.

«Не переживай, Брайан. Кажется, всё не так плохо? Я понял, что мне нравятся парни, когда смотрел „Сверхъестественное“. Собирался посмеяться над подругой, залипающей на Винчестеров, а в итоге залип на Дина сам».

Квентин усмехнулся, вспоминая сериал. Джулия и Кейди одно время тоже его смотрели и всё убеждали Квентина, что «между братьями точно что-то есть, ну!»

«Я никому не рассказывал о снах с Харрингтоном, — написал он, — так что мы квиты. А Дин Винчестер, по-моему, неплохо пробуждает сексуальность».

Дальше они буквально не могли остановиться. Первое, что делал Квентин, просыпаясь, — писал письмо Найджелу или отвечал на ночное. Они болтали обо всём — о музыке, фильмах, книгах — оказалось, Найджел любил английскую литературу не меньше Квентина, даже книги про Филлори. 

Квентин пытался понять, кто же из учеников — Найджел? Он видел несколько ребят с фандомными футболками, даже со «Сверхъестественным» и «Филлори», но ни один из них не казался Найджелом.

У того был специфический, по его словам, музыкальный вкус: он любил мюзиклы. И Квентин невольно начал приглядываться к Майку, который аккомпанировал им на репетициях. Рыжий спортивный Майк больше походил на какого-нибудь квотербека, но вот — участвовал в постановках. И Квентин гадал: а вдруг? Майк был довольно приятным...

«Я никогда ни с кем не говорил о таких личных темах, — делился Найджел. — Но что-то в тебе заставляет меня открываться».

Квентин таял от этих слов, особенно, потому, что они отзывались в его душе. Несмотря на то, что у него были замечательные друзья, Квентин и сам радовался возможности говорить без оглядки.

«Может, скосплеить на Хэллоуин одного из Винчестеров? — в порыве написал он. — А ты кем оденешься?»

«Никем», — пришёл ответ на следующее утро, ровно на перемене, и Квентин поспешно проскользнул в библиотеку, чтобы прочитать новое письмо на нормальном экране. Библиотечные компьютеры всегда висели в свободном доступе, и вряд ли кого-то мог заинтересовать очередной ботаник, уткнувшийся в экран. — «Я люблю Хэллоуин только за возможность повеселиться — и чудесный декор. Уверен, ты бы никогда не побил меня в искусстве карвинга».

Квентин улыбнулся сам себе и залез в интернет в поисках подходящего ответа. В картинках ему быстро попалась совершенно чумная зловещая тыква, выглядящая так, словно её облепила сотня мух. Квентин перетащил её в поле ответа, крайне довольный собой.

— Мистер Колдуотер! — директор Фогг положил руку ему на плечо. Квентин чуть не опрокинул расшатанный библиотечный стул, пытаясь поскорее закрыть браузер. — Чем это вы тут занимаетесь?

— Ничем, — поспешно отозвался Квентин и вскочил, вскинув рюкзак на плечо. — Надо бежать, мистер Фогг, извините!

Он вылетел из библиотеки — и только в соседнем коридоре перевёл дыхание. Проверил с телефона: сообщение было отправлено.

В следующий раз Квентин вспомнил о Найджеле уже на обеде. Они все устроились за одним столом во дворе, Джулия, Кейди, Пенни и ещё пара учеников.

— Мама сегодня поехала на ярмарку, — рассказала Кейди, запихивая в рот палочки картошки фри. — Обещала привезти полный багажник тыкв.

— Украсите двор? — спросил Квентин, и Элиот, ужасно симпатичный парень из потока на год старше, вдруг улыбнулся ему так тепло, словно Квентин прочитал его мысли.

— Жду не дождусь, когда в школу тоже привезут тыквы, — заявил он, раскрывая аккуратную коробочку со своим ланчем. — Ничего веселее на здешнем фестивале точно не предвидится. Зато, — тон Элиота вдруг стал интригующим, и все за столом уставились на него в ожидании, — зато моя мама уезжает на все праздники к своей тётке в Орландо, и это означает...

— Вечеринка в доме Во! — провозгласила за него девчонка из его параллели со смешным именем. Кажется, Фэн. — Погоди, я разошлю всем оповещение.

Элиот рассмеялся и вернулся к своему обеду, словно не он только что организовал планы на Хэллоуин для всей школы — по крайней мере, той части, которая их слышала.

Весь остаток дня Квентин провёл, витая в облаках. Элиот был... Его было очень просто представить на другом конце переписки, сидящим за тоненьким ноутбуком и старательно продумывающим очередной свой ответ. Квентин представлял его пальцы, стучащие по клавиатуре, с любопытством раздумывал, мешают ли ему кудри смотреть в экран — и всё больше верил в то, что Элиот — это и правда Найджел. 

Вся эта история с тоской, подъемами, падениями и колесом обозрения... Ужасно шла его образу.

Очнулся Квентин только от школьного звонка и поспешно сбежал домой, даже не попрощавшись с ребятами. Всю дорогу он видел оповещение о новом сообщении от Найджела, но сдерживался — хотел посмотреть его дома с экрана ноутбука.

«Если сможешь сотворить такое — ты настоящий зверь в карвинге, — писал Найджел, и Квентин теперь практически слышал в его словах интонации Элиота. — А ещё... Ужасно странно. Я понятия не имею, кто ты и как ты выглядишь, но мне ужасно хочется тебя поцеловать».

После этого письма Квентин, наверное, целых полчаса лежал в кровати в обнимку с ноутбуком, и сердце у него в груди отчаянно колотилось от смутного, непонятного счастья.

«Ты так легко говоришь об этом, — вбил Квентин в поле ответа непослушными пальцами, — что у меня голова идёт кругом. А я даже и не пил никогда».

Квентин Колдуотер — король дурацких признаний. Он готов бы официально повесить себе на шею медаль на дурацкой алой ленточке.

Зато теперь можно было перечитывать предыдущее письмо Найджела, каждый раз успокаивая сердцебиение после последних строк. 

Он не мог перестать думать об этом и на следующий день, на уроках и после них, когда они всем классом готовили декорации к постановке. Квентин даже не сразу заметил, что через всю сцену на него как-то странно пялится Тодд. 

Сложно стало отрицать его неожиданный интерес, когда Тодд нагнал его в коридоре в перерыве между поручениями.

— Эй, Квентин, — Тодд пошёл с ним рядом, и Квентин невольно зарылся поглубже в карманы своей толстовки. — Есть минутка?

Квентин неопределённо пожал плечами. Обычно, если удавалось достаточно долго игнорировать Тодда, он вскоре находил себе другую жертву, может, и сейчас повезёт?

Однако, сегодня судьба определённо была не на стороне Квентина Колдуотера, потому что Тодд продолжил:

— Я тут вчера сидел за компом в библиотеке после тебя. Зашёл в почту и там... там был твой аккаунт. Ну и я прочёл пару писем. Знаю, не должен был, но ведь аккаунт уже был открыт, — пожал он плечами, и Квентин сцепил зубы, чтобы не выдать, не выдать, не выдать своего ужаса! — Если хочешь знать, у меня брат — гей.

Квентин резко остановился, вынуждая притормозить и Тодда.

— К чему ты это мне говоришь?

— Не волнуйся, — сладко улыбнулся Тодд, — я их никому не покажу.

Квентин похолодел.

— Ты что... ты скопировал мою переписку?

— Заскринил, — кивнул тот и в подтверждение своих слов показал Квентину свой телефон. Там и правда были скриншоты переписки.

Чёрт возьми!

— Какого хрена, Тодд? — прошипел Квентин, вталкивая его в закуток между шкафчиками. — Зачем тебе это?

Тодд нервно передёрнул плечами.

— Ты же дружишь с Кейди?

— Ну да, мы зависаем вместе, — нахмурился Квентин, не понимая, причём здесь подруга.

— Во-от, и я тоже хочу с ней позависать. Ну, знаешь, сходить куда-нибудь...

— И ты считаешь, я должен тебе помочь? — обалдел Квентин. — С чего бы?

Тодд пожал плечами, не переставая ухмыляться. До Квентина наконец дошёл смысл всех этих разговоров.

— Ты меня шантажируешь? Серьёзно?

— Ой, только давай без драмы, — сказал Тодд. — Мне нравится Кейди. И я думаю, ты можешь мне помочь. 

— А если я откажусь? — взбесился Квентин. У него никогда не было проблем с гневом, но то, что сейчас делал Тодд, не вписывалось ни в какие рамки. — Что тогда — расскажешь всей школе, что я... я... Опубликуешь переписку в «Магическом вестнике»?

— Ну зачем же так... — Тодд нервно поправил пиджак, за лацканы которого Квентин до сих пор его держал. — В этой ситуации самым разумным будет — помочь друг другу. Подумай.

Тодд хлопнул Квентина по плечу и удалился, оставив его в полном замешательстве.

Нет, это не могло быть правдой. Квентин ведь не мог так лохануться, верно? Он стукнулся лбом о шкафчик пару раз для верности, но реальность не пожелала измениться: его секрет стал известен ещё кому-то, кроме Найджела. И хуже того: стал известен Тодду. Самому неприятному и приставучему однокласснику из всех, с кем Квентину доводилось учиться.

Ну и что теперь делать?

***

За ужином Квентину пришло очередное сообщение, и он поспешно сбежал на крыльцо, чтобы его прочесть.

«Брайан, — было в письме, — помнишь, я сказал тебе, что не собираюсь наряжаться на Хэллоуин? Так вот... Я соврал. Я просто... Просто не хотел, чтобы ты мог узнать меня. Эти письма для меня — словно безопасная гавань, ты ведь знаешь? Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня понять.»

Квентин выключил экран и потёр ладонями горящее лицо.

Найджелу было страшно. И эта переписка... Она для него успела стать слишком важной. Для них обоих. Квентин представил на мгновение, что будет, если Тодд проболтается. Их с Найджелом письма увидит вся школа, и... И Найджел больше никогда не напишет. А Квентин потеряет свою единственную ниточку к нему.

Квентин подумал об Элиоте: красивом, уверенном в себе, со странной тоской во взгляде. Он столько успел узнать о Найджеле, что мысль о таком предательстве была невыносима. Всё это из-за его, Квентина, идиотской забывчивости. Каким же надо быть кретином, чтобы оставить личный аккаунт открытым на общедоступном компьютере?

Этой ночью Квентин практически не спал, а утром прямиком отправился к Тодду.

— Ладно, — прошипел он, схватив Тодда за локоть, — я помогу тебе.

— Серьёзно? — обрадовался Тодд, как ни в чём ни бывало, и Квентин аж скривился от его счастья. — Ты сделал правильный выбор, дружище!

— Мы не друзья, — хмуро напомнил ему Квентин, теребя лямку рюкзака. — Встретимся у тебя дома после уроков. Это не обсуждается.

***

Следующие несколько часов после школы Квентин провёл в своём личном аду. Тодд крутился перед зеркалом, требовал рассказать, какие черты в нём наиболее привлекательны (господи!) и был настолько... Тоддом, что Квентин едва мог усидеть на месте. Его слегка подташнивало от перспективы подставить Кейди, но...

Найджел был важнее.

И в итоге Квентин, скрепя сердце, пригласил Тодда на вечеринку в доме Элиота. Кейди обещала прийти, так что...

Оставалось надеяться на лучшее.

***

Они с Джулией давным-давно определились со своими костюмами. Квентину пришлось наведаться в Икею за шкурами, и вместе с Джулией они несколько недель обходили окрестные магазины костюмов, чтобы найти нужные детали для их парного образа.

Зато теперь Джулия была просто чудесна в своём костюме Дейнерис, а сам Квентин с удовольствием парился под плащом Ночного Дозора и кудрявым париком.

Пенни нарядился... Кем-то, каким-то футболистом — Квентин не сильно прислушивался к его объяснениям. Зато Кейди не мелочилась: костюм Чудо-женщины ей ужасно шёл, безо всяких сомнений.

Тодд, явившийся аккурат ко времени (Квентин зря надеялся, что он потеряется по дороге), выглядел...

— Да, — кивнул он, глядя на их ошалевшие лица. — Я Сабрина, маленькая ведьма.

Он хихикнул и тряхнул головой в блондинистом парике.

— Ты пригласил Тодда? — зашипела Джулия, улучив момент.

Квентин как можно беззаботнее пожал плечами.

— Ему было одиноко и он все равно пошёл бы на вечеринку, так что почему бы нам не пойти вместе.

— Знаешь, Кью, ты очень странный в последнее время, — покачала головой Джулия. — Мы же от него не отделаемся теперь.

Квентин прекрасно это понимал, однако продолжал беззаботно улыбаться, внутри скручиваясь от волнения.

Он ужасно хотел увидеть Найджела... Элиота. И поговорить. И... не только поговорить.

От этих мыслей щёки вспыхивал предательской краской, так что он постарался побыстрее придать себе серьёзный вид, как и подобает служителю Ночного Дозора.

***

У Элиота был шикарный особняк в пяти кварталах от школы. Его семья постаралась на славу: двор был украшен тыквами и мумиями, у двери стояла огромная фигурка ведьмы, которая, как выяснилось, ещё и двигалась. И нет, Квентин не пискнул позорно, когда она протянула к нему скрюченную руку. Вовсе нет.

Дверь им открыл Верховный король Филлори.

У Квентина даже челюсть отвисла, когда он осознал, какой образ Элиот выбрал для сегодняшнего вечера. Шикарный жемчужно-серый камзол, перстни на пальцах и широкий обруч короны на кудрявых волосах.

Он был великолепен.

— Вау, Элиот, офигенный костюм! — присвистнул Пенни, и Элиот довольно кивнул.

А потом вдруг изящно поклонился, и у Квентина дрогнуло сердце.

— Добро пожаловать в мою обитель, дети Земли.

— Я не знал, что ты любишь Филлори, — восхищённо выдохнул Квентин, когда Элиот пропустил их внутрь. — Давно? А какие у тебя издания? Какая книга твоя любимая? А какой...

— Притормози немного, Квентин, — засмеялся Элиот, поправляя корону. — Книг у нас нет, да я, честно говоря, и не читал их, — он улыбнулся, мягко, словно извиняясь. — Видел постер с обложкой в книжном магазине по дороге в школу. Был сражён наповал.

Квентин, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, неловко промямлил что-то и поспешно сбежал на кухню. Джулия там придирчиво рассматривала бутылки с разным крафтовым пивом, и Квентин присоединился к ней, красный от ужаса и стыда.

— В чём дело? — деловито уточнила Джулия, выбрав себе бутылку.

Квентин только помотал головой, не желая рассказывать, как только что опозорился и бесславно похоронил своего потенциального парня под грудой ботанских вопросов о Филлори.

При мысли о «потенциальном парне» уши у него загорелись ещё сильнее.

— Ладно, если хочешь, молчи и красней, — фыркнула Джулия и опёрлась локтями на стойку. — Но лучше иди и присоединись к ребятам в гостиной. 

Когда Квентин, набравшись смелости, выполз в общую комнату, Элиот за главным столом разливал по стаканам алый пунш из чаши, в которой плавали резиновые глаза и уши.

— Квентин, — увидев его, Элиот снова улыбнулся этой своей улыбкой, от которой сердце у Квентина предательски пропустило удар. — Выпьешь?

Квентин припомнил весь свой небогатый опыт с алкоголем — и решительно кивнул, едва не опрокинув батарею стаканов одним взмахом руки.

Вечеринка не была громкой и разудалой, в ней чувствовался вкус, до которого Квентину было ещё очень и очень далеко. В какой-то момент они с Пенни оказались на веранде, украшенной огоньками, и глаза у Пенни, глядящего на танцплощадку во дворе, странно блестели.

— Кейди такая... — вдруг сказал он и тут же замолчал, глотнул ещё из своего стакана. — Неважно. Забудь.

— Она крутая, — осторожно согласился Квентин, прячась за своим. — Такая... Талия. И ноги. Ух.

Пенни взглянул на него с подозрением, и Квентин поспешно заправил за ухо кудрявую прядь с парика, мечтая провалиться на месте.

— Я собираюсь позвать её на свидание, — решительно сообщил ему Пенни и двинулся было во двор, но Квентин поспешно схватил его за локоть. Сердце у него колотилось почище, чем раньше.

Если Тодд увидит Кейди с кем-то другим, у него башка отвалится. И он тут же побежит трезвонить на всю школу про их с Найджелом секрет.

Квентин стиснул зубы и постарался взглянуть Пенни в глаза со всей серьёзностью.

— У неё есть парень. Она сама говорила. Джонатан, он в колледже учится. Старше нас. Высокий такой. Понимаешь?

Пенни дёрнул локтем и скрестил руки на груди. Взгляд у него стал тоскливый и разочарованный, и Квентину моментально стало ужасно стыдно, но...

— Эй, Квентин, — позвал его Элиот из-за стола для пинг-понга. — Сыграем? 

От теплоты в его голосе у Квентина чуть ноги не подкосились.

— Я... да, а во что? — Краем глаза Квентин видел, как Пенни ушёл куда-то в сторону кухни, но сейчас ему было откровенно не до друга.

— Алко пинг-понг, — хмыкнул Элиот, демонстрируя маленький мячик. — Только нужны ещё двое.

— Значит, — выдохнул Квентин, — мы с тобой будем в одной команде?

— Ну... да?

Улыбка у Элиота была потрясающая. Квентин отхлебнул из своего стаканчика (и уже даже не поморщился! Ему определённо начинал нравиться вкус алкоголя) и махнул рукой:

— Вот, Кейди и... Тодд, да. Давайте с нами?

Алко пинг-понг оказался ужасно забавной штукой. Они с Элиотом почти вчистую сделали Кейди и Тодда (спасибо промахам Тодда и меткости Элиота), но Квентин всё равно изрядно набрался. Какая-то часть его сознания робко предлагала прекратить, но он не хотел. Ведь коктейли делал Элиот, улыбался Элиот, и Квентин был просто счастлив.

Потом они пели в караоке — кажется, Эда Ширана. Потом Квентин пел сам, и в ход пошла тяжёлая артиллерия из Тейлор Свифт (краем глаза он увидел, как Пенни зарылся головой в диванные подушки). Потом снова пил, и мир вокруг не переставал радужно покачиваться.

Радужно, ха-ха! 

Дойдя до ванной и плеснув холодной водой в лицо, чтобы чуть унять внутренний жар, Квентин стащил ужасно жаркий парик и решил, что время пришло. Он видел, как Элиот пошёл к себе в комнату, а значит, есть шанс поговорить с ним.

Спросить про Найджела.

— Давай, Джон Сноу, — он хлопнул себя по щекам и без стука распахнул дверь в комнату Элиота.

Там, на краю огромной кровати, сидел Элиот: кудри у него растрепались, корона валялась рядом на покрывале, а руки гладили по спине... Девушку. Она разорвала поцелуй и обернулась прежде, чем Квентин успел убраться, и он в полном ужасе посмотрел в глаза Фэн, чудесно красивой в своём костюме какой-то принцессы.

— Простите, — промямлил Квентин, когда Элиот приподнялся с постели со странным взглядом на лице. — Думал, это ванная. Простите ещё раз. 

Захлопнув дверь, Квентин поспешно сбежал по лестнице вниз, проклиная себя, алкоголь, Интернет и Хеллоуин в особенности. На первом этаже он наткнула на Тодда, изрядно набравшегося, и того, конечно же, стошнило на шкуру его плаща. Застонав, Квентин отпихнул Тодда на диван и вылетел из дома.

Джулия нагнала его только на улице. Домой они шли, покачиваясь, и Квентин тяжело опирался на её плечо и бормотал что-то себе под нос, сам не понимая, что. Джулия — золотая подруга — отмазала его перед отцом и помогла подняться к себе.

Ещё через час комната перед Квентином перестала крутиться. Он с отвращением посмотрел на свою костюм, брошенный грудой у стены, и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Джулией.

— Ты сегодня сам на себя не похож, — мягко сказала она, накрыв его руку своей. — Веселился, пил, на тебя даже кого-то стошнило. В чём дело, Колдуотер, ну?

— Да ни в чём, — неловко пожал плечами Квентин и слегка сжал её руку, надеясь, что она не станет расспрашивать. — Пробовал... Кое-что. Результаты оказались не очень.

— Ты знаешь, — вздохнула Джулия, — иногда мне кажется, что было бы гораздо проще следовать за волной и быть с тем, кто захочет быть рядом. Но я не умею... Так просто.

— А как умеешь? — спросил Квентин, перекатываясь на бок, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза.

Джулия улыбнулась.

— Я умею только переживать о другом человеке. Настолько, что это меня медленно убивает, — в её словах не было улыбки, но Квентин отчего-то понял, что она хочет сказать.

Он чувствовал себя так же. Так же переживал о Найджеле, которого даже в глаза не видел. Образ Элиота мелькнул перед глазами, и Квентин заставил его растаять — думать об этом было сейчас слишком. Просто слишком.

— Я такой же, ты знаешь, — сказал он Джулии, и разговор сам собой затих. 

Лежа в постели, Квентин дождался, пока Джулия задремлет на кушетке, и осторожно взял со стола ноутбук.

«Как ты, Найджел? Я тут... Подумал о том, почему до сих пор не вышел из шкафа. И знаешь, — кажется, в нём всё ещё немного говорил алкоголь, но Квентин не мог остановиться, — знаешь, мне кажется, это нечестно, что только геи должны это делать. Почему гетеросексуальность — это обыденность? Было бы здорово, если бы каждому нужно было пройти через это, не только нам. — Квентин прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, которые упорно от него разбегались. — А может, дело в том, что от школы осталось всего ничего, и часть меня не хочет расставаться с образом, который я себе создал. Вот в колледже... Думаю, в колледже я развернусь со своей сексуальностью на всю катушку».

Перед глазами у Квентина заплясали радуги и закружились групповые танцы на лужайке под Тейлор Свифт и «Shake it off», и он поспешно помотал головой, возвращаясь к реальности.

«Думаю, ты меня понял, — дописал Квентин в конце и улыбнулся, уверенный, что Найджел поймёт. — С любовью, Брайан».

И только отправив сообщение, он вдруг понял, что написал в конце.

«С любовью». С ЛЮБОВЬЮ!

Квентин захлопнул ноутбук и откинул его на вторую половину кровати, словно тот кусался.

Твою же мать. Вот что теперь Найджел о нём подумает?

Проваливаясь в сон, Квентин поклялся, что в ближайшие лет пятьдесят не будет пить.

***

За Хэллоуином неизменно начинался отсчёт к Рождеству. Ближе к середине декабря настроение у всех было уже настолько праздничное и нерабочее, что заставить себя учиться и репетировать получалось с большим трудом. Пользуясь тем, что мисс Карсон вызвали в учительскую, труппа расселась прямо на сцене. Квентин перебирал ноты, но на самом деле витал далеко в облаках — в ожидании следующего письма от Найджела. Несмотря на его оплошность, Найджел продолжал писать и отвечать, и это было самое главное.

— ...Прагу. Там такое Рождество! Особенный дух, — мечтательно вещала Элис. Они с родителями каждый год отправлялись в путешествие по Европе. — А ты, Квентин?

— А я буду тут, — пожал плечами он. — Мы с отцом встречаем семьёй, у нас такая традиция. А на новый год приедет мама с мужем — может, сходим на каток. 

— Везёт, — вздохнул Майк. — У моей семьи дом у чёрта на рогах, и мы каждый божий год туда ездим. Честно, я уже устал.

Квентин улыбнулся ему, и Майк улыбнулся тоже. От его улыбки всё вокруг словно наполнялось светом, и Квентин в который уже раз подумал: а что, если?..

— Ай! — возопил вдруг Тодд, хватаясь за руку. — Порезался!

Кейди закатила глаза, а сердобольная Элис посоветовала сходить в медпункт.

— Колдуотер, ты же со мной сходишь? — Тодд так выпучил глаза, что Квентин моментально подорвался с места. Он знал, что ничем хорошим этот разговор не обернётся.

— Никакого пореза у меня нет, — сообщил Тодд, едва они вышли в коридор.

— Да я уж понял. — Квентин скрестил руки на груди и хмуро уставился на него. — Актёр из тебя так себе.

Но Тодд явно не был настроен шутить.

— Думаешь, это смешно? Слушай, я не хочу сливать твою переписку, но я это сделаю.

— Не втягивай в это Найджела, ясно? — начал заводиться Квентин. — Если он узнает, что кто-то ещё в курсе нашего секрета, то перестанет мне писать. Я... совсем этого не хочу.

— А так и будет, — покивал Тодд. — В интернете очень легко попасть в ловушку.

— Ну что вы тут? — из-за угла появилась Кейди, и они замолчали.

Квентин посмотрел на неё, на Тодда, переваливающегося с пятки на носок, и выпалил, не думая:

— Тодд предложил нам втроем поучить реплики в кафе неподалеку. Что скажешь?

Кейди взглянула на них недоверчиво, но вдруг улыбнулась.

— Было бы здорово. С вокалом у меня, конечно, всё хорошо, — её улыбка стала шире, — но запоминать слова... Сущее мучение.

— Ещё какое, — подхватил счастливый Тодд, и Квентин вздохнул с облегчением. 

Кажется, на этот раз пронесло.

Вечер они провели втроём: в какой-то момент разговор от повторения реплик как-то самостоятельно свернул на другие темы, и Квентин с удивлением обнаружил, что Кейди вовсе не прочь поболтать с Тоддом. На этом моменте он с облегчением отключился от разговора и даже перекинулся парой слов с симпатичным официантом — оказалось, что они с Квентином вместе бывают в школе на биологии и физике, правда, Квентин, к своему стыду, не сразу вспомнил его имя. Благо, помог ярлычок на фирменной жилетке кафе, да и сам Джош не удивился чужой короткой памяти, принял заказ и куда-то исчез.

— Я скоро, ребят, — воспользовавшись тем, что Кейди и Тодд были заняты друг другом, Квентин выскользнул на улицу, чтобы проверить почту, и эти двое даже не повернули к нему головы.

Джош тоже оказался снаружи, неподалёку от входа. Квентин залез было в телефон, но украдкой всё равно взглянул на него. Тот набирал что-то на своём экране и улыбался — тёплой, нежной улыбкой, словно писал кому-то очень дорогому и близкому.

Квентин задержал дыхание, закусив губу, а потом мысленно отвесил себе пинка и подошёл ближе.

— В следующий раз буду внимательнее на биологии, — неловко начал он, засунув руки поглубже в карманы.

— Хуже точно не будет, — усмехнулся Джош и обернулся к нему. — Тебе понравилась еда?

— Д... Да, — Квентин немного опешил от удивления. — А что, это ты её?..

Джош довольно кивнул.

— Здешний повар не прочь поделиться своим временем и опытом, так что я подрабатываю иногда за плитой. — Он снова улыбнулся и вдруг подмигнул Квентину. — Должен бежать, не то упущу чаевые. Было здорово увидеться с тобой, Квентин Колдуотер.

Джош нажал пару кнопок на телефоне, сунул его в карман и ушёл обратно в кафе. И тут же, словно по волшебству, телефон в руках у самого Квентина пискнул новым сообщением.

Это был Найджел. Квентин неверяще взглянул на экран, на Джоша, уже подающего заказы внутри, и снова на экран.

Не может быть.

«Мы с мамой завтра празднуем Хануку, представляешь, — писал Найджел, и Квентин присел на ступеньки, чтобы сосредоточиться на его словах. — Это наша традиция — праздновать Хануку за месяц до настоящей Хануки. Такая вот у нас странная семья. Зато мы с ней прилежно выполняем каждую из наших дурацких традиций, и я только молюсь про себя, чтобы свечи не упали и не подожгли шторы. А ещё я собираюсь рассказать ей, Брайан. Как думаешь, я совсем свихнулся?»

Квентин потёр ладонями лицо и открыл поле ответа.

«Ты вовсе не свихнулся, Найджел, — напечатал он и улыбнулся сам себе, представляя, как... Как Джош сейчас ждёт его ответа. Это ведь мог быть Джош, правда? В этом мире всё было возможно. — Просто ты сумасшедше смелый».

После ужина Квентин должен был отвезти домой Кейди, и в машине у них повисло неловкое молчание.

— Вы с Тоддом сегодня неплохо поболтали, — начал Квентин, чтобы нарушить тишину.

Кейди пожала плечами.

— Он неплохой парень, когда не корчит из себя клоуна. Просто немного экспрессивный. Только не говори никому, — она наставила на Квентина палец. — Это вредит моему образу.

— Тогда и общение со мной вредит, — хмыкнул Квентин, за что получил удар в плечо. — Ну а серьёзно. Образ кого?

— Крутой девушки, которая презирает все эти школьные условности вроде зависания с одноклассниками и музыкальных выступлений, — пожала плечами Кейди. — Эта девушка не грустит по вечерам одна с вечно пьяной матерью, не наносит тонну косметики, чтобы казаться ярче. И... верит в любовь.

Квентин посмотрел на неё, не веря своим ушам.

— Да ладно. Ты ведь на самом деле веришь?

— Не знаю. Может быть. А ты был влюблён?

Квентин нервно облизнул губы.

— Думаю, да. 

Что-то внутри рвалось из него, желая быть сказанным. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такой потребности просто... поделиться. Квентин притормозил и заглушил мотор.

— Слушай, Кейди... — Он помялся, отчаянно неуверенный в том, стоит ли открывать рот. Но затем вспомнил Найджела, который хотел признаться маме, и это придало ему смелости. — Я — гей.

— О.

Кейди мягко улыбнулась, и когда Квентин рискнул посмотреть на неё, то не увидел на её лице удивления.

— Ты не удивлена?

— Нет. 

— Ты знала?

— Нет.

— А почему тогда не удивилась?

Кейди рассмеялась:

— Почему я должна удивляться?

— Не говори никому, — спохватился Квентин. — Пожалуйста. Никто не знает, и я не хочу, чтобы узнал.

— Без проблем. — Кейди взяла его за руку с несвойственной ей мягкостью. — Кью, ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Тепло, разлившееся в груди от её слов, заставило Квентина улыбнуться.

— И я тебя. 

Оказалось, земля не разверзлась, и небо не рухнуло на голову от этого признания. Квентину было так легко, словно внутри него была охапка воздушных шаров.

«Удачи тебе, Найджел, — написал он в вечернем письме. — Как бы ни прошёл твой каминг-аут, знай, что ты вдохновил меня. Сегодня я признался своей подруге, и мне стало потрясающе легко. И я подумал... может быть, тогда и мы с тобой раскроемся друг другу? Я бы этого очень хотел. С любовью, Брайан».

И на сей раз, печатая фразу «с любовью», Квентин не был пьян.

Чувство, что росло и крепло внутри него, потихоньку обзаводилось названием.

Найджел ответил ему под вечер следующего дня.

«Я рассказал маме. Было жутко неловко, но в целом... Нормально. И ты всё перепутал: это ты меня вдохновил. Вот только... Прости меня, Брай, но я пока не готов раскрыть тебе моё имя. Не готов оказаться с тобой лицом к лицу.

С любовью, Найджел».

***

В школе Тодд подсел к ним за стол в столовой, и Кейди неожиданно поддержала его появление. Тодд с очевидной радостью влился в разговор, и Квентин успокоился было — но Пенни вдруг оттащил его за локоть к автоматам с напитками.

— Чего это Кейди возится с Тоддом? — угрюмо спросил он. — Ты же говорил, что она мутит с каким-то студентом?

Квентин поискал пути к отступлению, но их не было.

— Ей... Ей нравится Тодд, — промямлил он, пытаясь заставить голос не дрожать. — Как оказалось. С ума сойти, да?

— Так может, и у меня есть шанс, — Пенни упрямо свёл брови, и Квентин торопливо замотал головой.

— Пенни, не надо. Ты... Ты лучше...

В голове у него на сумасшедшей скорости пронесся тот вечер Хеллоуина с Джулией и её очевидная тоска по кому-то близкому. Только теперь Квентин вдруг понял, о ком она могла говорить.

Мозаика в его голове сложилась. Квентин одёрнул толстовку и торопливо заговорил:

— Лучше присмотрись к Джулии. 

— К Джулии? — недоверчиво переспросил Пенни, бросив короткий взгляд за их стол.

— Ага, — закивал Квентин. — Она же влюблена в тебя, просто Кейди отвлекает на себя всё внимание, и... — Мысли мешались и путались, Квентину хотелось только одного: защитить Найджела. Любой ценой. — Позови её пообедать, хорошо? Вот увидишь. Просто поверь мне.

Они с Пенни вернулись за стол в тишине, и Квентин поспешно запихал себе в рот половину сэндвича, чтобы никто случаем не задал ему ещё какой-нибудь каверзный вопрос.

После школы его нагнала Джулия и пошла рядом по школьному двору.

— Пенни только что позвал меня на свидание, — недоверчиво произнесла она будто бы в воздух. — Можешь себе представить?

— Это же здорово! — неискренне обрадовался Квентин и понадеялся, что улыбка его не выдаст.

— Почему? — тихо спросила Джулия, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Тогда, у меня дома, — сказал Квентин, встретившись с ней взглядом, — ты сказала, что тебе нравится один человек, так? Ты ведь про Пенни говорила?

Джулия странно смешалась и прикусила губу.

— Да, конечно. — Теперь она не смотрела на Квентина. — О нём. Думаешь, мне стоит согласиться?

— Определённо, — кивнул Квентин, ненавидя себя за предательство. — Совершенно точно.

***

На футбольном поле перед матчем было зябко и темно. Квентин накинул джинсовку поверх толстовки и теперь неловко переминался с ноги на ногу рядом с Кейди, дожидаясь остальных.

— А нападающий у противников очень горяч, — заговорщицки сообщила она, и Квентин вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Ну, чего ты стесняешься? Мы же теперь можем такое обсуждать?

— Я ещё не привык, — честно признался Квентин, прокатывая на языке непривычные слова.

— Так тренируйся, — рассмеялась Кейди и вдруг пихнула его локтем в бок. — Смотри, тот парень из кафе! Джош, да? Подожди меня, я возьму нам кофе!

Квентин поднял глаза и неловко помахал стоящему неподалёку Джошу. Тот оглянулся на убежавшую Кейди и шагнул навстречу Квентину, держась за верх горячего стаканчика.

— Квентин, — улыбнулся Джош, подходя ближе. 

— Джош, — Квентин чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, особенно видя, что Кейди краем глаза следит за ними от фургончика с кофе. — Любишь футбол?

— Скорее, движуху вокруг него, — Джош теперь стоял совсем близко. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Правда? — выпалил Квентин, не подумав, и торопливо заткнулся.

— Правда. — Джош пригладил волосы и оглянулся по сторонам. — Я хотел тебя кое о чём спросить. Ещё тогда, в кафе, но струсил, честно говоря.

— О чём? — выдохнул Квентин, мысленно обмирая.

Вот он, этот момент. На футбольном поле, под звёздами, шумным школьным вечером...

Джош коротко вздохнул и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Ты ведь знаешь Марго? Они с Кейди вместе ходят на большинство предметов. Она с кем-то встречается? — Джош неловко и мягко улыбнулся. — Девчонки же делятся всяким таким. Может, Кейди что-нибудь говорила?

У Квентина сердце упало куда-то в желудок ещё на первых его словах. 

— Прости, я не в курсе, — пробормотал он и торопливо накинул на голову капюшон толстовки. — Надо бежать. Увидимся.

Лицо у Квентина горело от стыда, и никакого футбольного матча не хотелось, никакой радости, никакого...

За руку его схватил Тодд, потащил на себя, и Квентин чуть не рухнул вместе с ним, потеряв равновесие.

— Я придумал, как поступить с Кейди! — просиял он. — Хотел посоветоваться, и...

Квентину, пребывающему в раздрае, было глубоко фиолетово, что там Тодд задумал.

— Слушай, — напряжённо сказал но, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться в грубость. — Я устал вмешиваться в личную жизнь друзей, понимаешь? Если тебе нравится Кейди, прекращай уже мямлить и сделай что-то такое, что её впечатлит. Будь собой, как тогда, в кафе, ага?

— Думаешь?

— Однозначно, — кивнул Квентин. — Всё или ничего, ясно? Всё или ничего!

Вскинув кулак в воздух, он побыстрее ретировался на трибуну к друзьям.

Пенни и Джулия пришли вместе, притихшие и какие-то странные.

— Как всё прошло? — поинтересовался Квентин.

— Хорошо, — ответил Пенни. — Поужинали в индийском ресторанчике.

— Это в том, который я тебе советовала? — удивилась Кейди, и в её голосе отчётливо послышалась обида.

— А что? — сразу же напрягся Пенни. — Можешь сходить туда с Тоддом.

— С чего бы мне... — начала было Кейди, но их прервал декан, объявив, что сейчас будут исполнять гимн.

На небольшую трибуну на поле поднялась Элис и начала петь.

Но прежде, чем она успела добраться хотя бы до третьей строчки гимна, на трибуну, ко всеобщему ужасу, залез Тодд и с боем отобрал у Элис микрофон.

На стадионе повисла гробовая тишина.

— Простите меня, — начал говорить Тодд, нервно одёргивая на себе футболку школьной команды, — но я должен сказать кое-что поважнее гимна.

Квентин, подозревая, что он хочет сказать, сжался на трибуне, испытывая дикое желание провалиться под землю.

— Кейди, — Тодд спрыгнул с трибуны, волоча за собой микрофон, — я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, когда ты первый раз появилась на нашем школьном дворе. Я считал каждую минуту и наслаждался каждым мгновением: нашей битвой в понг, разговорами в кафе и в школе, каждым взглядом на тебя, понимаешь?

Кейди под всеобщими взглядами закусила губу и спрятала ладони между колен.

— Кейди, — Тодд подошёл к самому краю трибун и теперь смотрел на неё с дикой надеждой, от которой Квентину стало дурно. — Умоляю, скажи: ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Вокруг заорали и заулюлюкали; под крики «она слишком хороша для тебя» и «да это же сраный Тодд», Кейди поднялась со своего места и осторожно спустилась к полю.

— Тодд, — заговорила она, и Квентин понял, что пропал. — Прости, но нет. Я ничего такого к тебе не чувствую. — Квентин с ужасом следил за лицом Тодда, счастье на котором медленно сменялось страхом и разочарованием. — Но мы можем быть друзьями. Правда.

Тодд как-то неловко кивнул, нервно оглянулся по сторонам — и сбежал, растолкав локтями футболистов. Квентин проследил за ним взглядом, слыша, как Кейди, Джулия и Пенни тихонько переговариваются за спиной.

— Не переживай, — Джулия погладила Кейди по плечу. — Через пару недель все обо всём забудут.

Тем же вечером весь «Магический вестник» был забит мемами, гифками и драматическими пересказами, посвящёнными провалу Тодда. Квентин сидел за ноутбуком, листая ленту, и всё больше погружался в пучину ужаса.

Надеяться на здравый смысл Тодда было бы безумием.

Квентин, мучимый угрызениями совести, пытался звонить ему несколько раз, но неизменно напарывался на автоответчик. Каникулы только начались, так что вариант поймать его в школе тоже отпадал.

Радовали только письма от Найджела.

«Удивительно, но после каминг-аута наши с мамой отношения стали лучше. На каникулы поедем в загородный коттедж, побудем только вдвоём. Сто лет не проводили так время. Коттедж, правда, у чёрта на рогах: свет и вода там есть, а вот со связью беда. Так что не услышимся целых две недели :( Я буду очень скучать, Брай.

С любовью, Найджел».

«У черта на рогах»! Квентин зацепился за эту фразу, моментально вспомнив слова Майка и его планы на поездку. Конечно, кто угодно мог бы такое написать, и скорее всего, это только совпадение, но... Интуиция подсказывала, что Квентин думает правильно.

Выходит, это и правда добряк Майк?

«Тогда тебе точно понадобится самый сахарный и рождественский плейлист в мире. Я собрал его для тебя, Найджел».

Квентин прикрепил к письму ссылку на десяток песен и нажал «отправить».

***

Рождество грозило стать одним из лучших в жизни Квентина. Мама с Адамом приехали накануне, и впервые за много лет был шанс встретить праздник действительно большой семьёй. Несмотря на разногласия в прошлом, родители сумели нормально развестись и остаться друзьями. Квентин был очень благодарен за это.

Украшая ёлку и помогая отцу накрывать на стол, Квентин представлял, как было бы здорово, чтобы Найджел — Майк — был сейчас здесь. Они бы поужинали вместе, обменялись подарками... А потом оказались бы случайно под омелой и потянулись друг к другу, чтобы...

Его мечтания прервал звонок Джулии.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Квентин.

— Кью, ты видел это? — взволнованно спросила подруга, не здороваясь. — «Магический вестник». Срочно.

Что такого важного могло...

Квентин похолодел и бросился к ноутбуку, забыв положить трубку.

«Дорогие друзья, — было написано в новом посте, мигающем в топе на странице Вестника». — У Квентина Колдуотера есть тайный друг по переписке. Потому что он — гей."

— Квентин, — заговорила в телефоне обеспокоенная Джулия, — Кью, поговори со мной!

— Прости, не могу сейчас, — бросил Квентин и дрожащими пальцами скинул вызов.

«Желающим анальных утех просьба обращаться к нему напрямую, — продолжал Тодд под маской анонимности, явно горя от злости и обиды, — а девушкам лучше смириться со своей потерей. Обсудим, ну? Это намного интереснее неудачи, приключившейся с Тоддом на последнем футбольном матче. Его поступок, кстати, был милым и романтичным.

Весь ваш,  
Анонимус».

Квентин бессильно сжал кулаки. Скриншоты их с Найджелом переписки, прикреплённые к посту, предательски расплывались перед глазами.

После, задыхаясь от обиды и страха, Квентин расколотил тарелку с яблочным пирогом и провёл следующие полчаса на коленях, собирая осколки по всей комнате.

А потом, утерев горящее лицо, он сел за ноутбук и открыл почту.

«Найджел, — быстро набрал он, не давая себе передумать, — я знаю, что тебя нет в сети, и ты увидишь это письмо, только когда вернёшься. Но кое-что произошло. Очень серьёзное. Ты... Ты скоро узнаешь, кто я такой. И ещё: один человек выложил нашу с тобой переписку. Прошу тебя, только не паникуй, Найджел, умоляю, обещай, что не исчезнешь и не бросишь меня».

Квентин кликнул «отправить» и бессильно откинулся на спинку стула. Телефон у него в кармане разрывался звонками и сообщениями друзей. Квентин взял его в руки, посмотрел на экран — и зашвырнул куда-то в груду одеял, бросился на кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку. В груди остро горело, хотелось кричать, плакать, хотелось набить Тодду его предательскую рожу, хотелось...

Квентин зажмурился до белых кругов перед глазами, и сжался в комок.

Ни через час, ни через два легче не стало. Как Квентин себя ни щипал, всё случившееся отказывалось превращаться в сон, оставаясь несправедливой и ужасной реальностью. И в этой реальности нужно было возвращаться на ужин с семьёй, улыбаться и делать вид, что всё прекрасно.

А Найджел был далеко и не мог ответить на его письма.

Распаковка подарков всегда была его любимой частью Рождества, но сейчас Квентин многое бы отдал, чтоб не сидеть истуканом с коллекционным изданием Филлори в руках, пытаясь выдавить из себя слова благодарности.

— Я сохранила чек, — нервно сказала мама, — так что если ты захочешь что-то другое...

Квентин был уверен, что они с Адамом кучу времени потратили, чтобы раздобыть именно это издание, с автографом самого Пловера. В любое другое время Квентин был бы вне себя от радости.

Он посмотрел на отца, маму и Адама, весёлых и смеющихся над рождественским шоу, и понял, что больше не может притворяться. Просто — не может.

— На самом деле я... — Он закашлялся и отпил грога, заботливого поданного мамой. — Я просто хотел...

— Дай угадаю, — улыбнулся Адам. — От тебя кто-то залетел?

Квентин открыл рот, но Адаму уже прилетело и от мамы, и от отца, и теперь он махал руками, извиняясь. Все трое смотрели теперь на Квентина выжидающе, и он подумал, что время пришло. Будь что будет.

— Просто я... Я — гей.

— Сынок... — начал было отец, но Квентин не дал ему сказать.

— Пожалуйста, не думайте обо мне плохо. Это всё ещё я.

— Конечно, — тихо сказал отец.

— И кто из твоих девушек открыл тебе на это глаза? — спросила полушутливо мама. — Та светленькая или, может быть, Джулс?

— Кэтрин, не надо, — остановил её Адам. — Дай Квентину сказать.

— Давайте просто дальше будем открывать подарки.

***

Следующие дни промчались так, словно Квентин всего раз моргнул — и уже наступило утро Нового Года.

«С Новым Годом, Найджел, — написал он в новом письме. — Ты молчишь, наверное, ещё не вернулся из своей глуши, а я... Я признался на Рождество всей семье, представляешь? Вышло не очень, и я до сих пор прячусь от друзей... По многим причинам. Мне страшно, и я вечно в сомнениях. Кажется, я не готов к тому, что всё вокруг будет по-новому, понимаешь? Я даже перебрал весь свой гардероб в поисках одежды, которая бы получше выразила мою... Мой новый образ? Я даже для самого себя звучу глупо, прости».

Квентин вздохнул, прикусил губу и заставил себя дописать ещё пару строчек.

«Главное среди всего этого бедлама, что у меня есть ты. Пожалуйста, напиши мне, когда у тебя появится хотя бы минутка или одна палочка сети. Я очень жду вестей от тебя, Найджел».

Избежав очередного неловкого завтрака, Квентин прихватил сэндвич с собой и закинул его в машину. Ему предстояло встретиться с друзьями в первый раз после того поста на «Вестнике» и новогодних каникул, и у Квентина желудок сжимался от страха неизвестности.

Когда он подъехал к дому Джулии, оказалось, что они уже ждут его там — все трое.

— Надо поговорить, — хмуро заявил Пенни, сунув руки в карманы куртки. Кейди подошла к нему сзади и, просунув руку ему под локоть, устроила ладонь на его запястье. — Видишь ли, нам с Кейди удалось поболтать в канун Нового года, и теперь... Мы вместе.

— Отлично, рад за вас, ребята, — натянуто улыбнулся Квентин.

— Спасибо, — всё так же хмуро сказал Пенни. — Вот только знаешь, что странно?

— Зачем ты сказал Пенни, что мне нравится Тодд? — продолжила за него Кейди.

— Это Тодд, — выпалил Квентин. — Он написал тот пост про меня и... Найджела. Он заскринил нашу переписку и месяцами меня шантажировал, вынуждая помогать ему.

— Ну а мы-то здесь причём? — логично поинтересовался Пенни.

— Тодду нравится Кейди, и он... Убедил меня помогать ему.

— И ты решил, что это клёво — отправить меня на свидание с Джулией, чтобы я не мешал? — обиделся Пенни.

— То есть, и совместная репетиция, и алко пинг-понг у Элиота — это всё только чтобы я была с Тоддом? — прищурилась Кейди. — Я же не кусок мяса, Квентин! Ты знаешь, мне нелегко. Я вообще-то доверяла тебе.

Окинув его разочарованным взглядом, она ушла, и Квентин не рискнул идти следом.

— Пойдём, Джулс, я тебя отвезу, — холодно сказал Пенни.

Квентин попытался перехватить хотя бы её. Сердце стучало так сильно, что кровь отдавалась боем в висках.

— Джулия, послушай, прости меня! Я накосячил, да, но тебе ведь нравится Пенни, и я подумал...

— Господи, Кью, какой же ты идиот! — закричала Джулия — Квентин никогда не видел её такой расстроенной. — Мне нравился ты, всегда нравился!

Квентин замер, оглушённый этим внезапным признанием. Нет, это ведь не могло быть правдой...

— Но ведь... Джулс, это же мы, — растерянно сказал он.

Подруга поникла.

— Да, я... прости. Я пыталась тебе сказать, тогда, после вечеринки. — Она бездумно теребила рукава, не зная, куда деть взгляд. — Все эти годы ты так редко интересовался девушками, что я подумала... может, это потому, что я тебе нравлюсь. Что у меня есть шанс. — На её глазах выступили слёзы, и у Квентина до боли сжалось сердце. — Твою мать, Кью, я могу принять то, что ты — гей. Но то, что ты намеренно разбил мне сердце, считая, будто мне нравится Пенни... Это было слишком жестоко.

В школе Квентину казалось, что его теперь считают не то местной достопримечательностью, не то главной новостью — каждый считал своим долгом хлопнуть его по плечу или понимающе улыбнуться. От всего этого Квентину было жутко неловко, и он только кутался в толстовку и теребил лямки рюкзака, оглядываясь по сторонам.

На обеде друзья встретили его холодными взглядами, и Квентин сел один, не решаясь отвести глаз от своей тарелки.

— Эй, звезда «Вестника», — раздался резкий голос позади, и в столовую ворвалась парочка ребят из параллели постарше. — Мы тут для вас с Итаном кое-что приготовили, наслаждайтесь!

Включив какой-то бодрый мотив, парни залезли на стол и начали лапать друг друга и похабно стонать. Один из них, в толстовке на пару размеров больше, очевидно был в этом сценарии Квентином, а другой, в свитере и шарфе — Итаном.

Квентин чуть под землю не провалился от стыда. Итан за несколько столов от него смерил шутников спокойным долгим взглядом.

— Прекратить балаган! — голос учительницы пробился сквозь гомон и музыку, которую старшеклассники поспешно вырубили. — Сейчас же слезли со стола!

— Мисс...

— Молчать! — отрезала она, взмахнув перед ними маленьким кулачком. — Парочка озабоченных девственников, блин, сидеть вам после уроков вплоть до сорока лет. Как раз превратитесь в жирных, лысеющих и ничего не достигших мужиков, которыми вам так и так суждено стать.

— Вы не можете так с нами разговаривать, — оскорблённо пискнул один из мудаков.

— Ещё как могу, — хмыкнула учительница и пихнула его в плечо. — После того, что вы только что тут устроили на виду у всей школы? Никто здесь за вас не вступится, мои дорогие. А теперь за мной, живо!

***

Сидя перед кабинетом директора, Квентин нервно теребил молнию на толстовке и старался не смотреть на сидящего рядом Итана.

— Ну и зачем он нас вызвал? — риторически спросил Квентин. — Не мы же всё это затеяли. — Он помолчал. — Прости, Итан. Когда ты признался, такого не было.

— Ну, один гей в школе — это скучно, — усмехнулся тот. — А два — уже преступление. Но ты мог бы хотя бы мне рассказать.

— Думал, у нас мало общего, — пожал плечами Квентин.

— Не поспоришь, мне твой стиль кажется ужасным.

Они рассмеялись.

— Не знаю, — подумав, продолжил Квентин. — Может, завидовал. Казалось, тебе это всё легко далось.

— Серьёзно? — хмыкнул Итан. — Каждый раз, когда мы ездим к дедушке с бабушкой, мама рассказывает им про моих девушек. То одну, то другую. Мол, так проще, они ведь старые и к тому же верующие. Но на самом деле, — Итан грустно улыбнулся, — мне кажется, ей самой так легче.

Их прервал директор Фогг, позвав в кабинет. Там он заставил старшеклассников извиниться, и Квентин пережил ещё несколько унизительных минут, выслушивая неискренние, но испуганные слова. Сам директор щеголял значком в виде радужного флага на лацкане пиджака.

— Парни хотят сказать, — пояснил он, — что мы в нашей школе прежде всего ценим толерантность. И уважаем ваш с Итаном выбор быть парой.

— Мы не пара, — в один голос сказали Квентин и Итан, но директора это, кажется, ничуть не смутило.

Из кабинета Квентин вышел с единственным желанием — убраться подальше. На сегодня ему было достаточно грёбаной школы.

Однако на парковке его поджидал Тодд.

Скрипнув зубами, Квентин прошёл мимо как можно быстрее, но куда там — отделаться от Тодда порой было нереально.

— Слушай, Квентин, я не знал, что так получится, — начал он. — Правда. Ну, что эти придурки додумаются... Просто все только и делали, что трещали обо мне всю неделю, я хотел, чтобы они на что-то переключились и...

С каждым словом гнев Квентина, копившийся с самого Рождества, становился всё сильнее и сильнее, и он не выдержал:

— Да мне плевать, Тодд! Кто дал тебе право?! Ты рассказал обо мне, но это я должен был решать, понимаешь?! Когда, где и кому о себе рассказывать! — Голос дрожал, но Квентину было плевать. — Это моё право, а ты его отобрал! Поэтому — пошёл ты нахрен, Тодд! Не приближайся ко мне!

Сев в машину, он так хлопнул дверью, что зазвенели стёкла.

***

Ноутбук дома звякнул новым входящим сообщением, и Квентин кинулся к нему с колотящимся от страха сердцем.

В ящике было новое письмо от Найджела.

«Я видел пост на „Вестнике“ и знаю теперь, кто ты такой, — писал Найджел, и Квентин на минутку прикрыл глаза, не в силах читать дальше. Он успел заметить, что письмо было коротенькое, всего из пары строк. — Прости меня, Квентин. Но я так не могу.»

У Квентина помутилось в глазах от боли.

«Найджел, пожалуйста, — вбил он в поле ответа дрожащими пальцами, закусив губу, — не оставляй меня одного. Всё вокруг меня рушится, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Прошу тебя. Пожалуйста.»

По кнопке отправки Квентин ударил, нашарив её вслепую, и почтовый ящик тут же моргнул новым сообщением.

«Доставка сообщений пользователю nigelthebritishlord заблокирована».

Заблокирована.

Письмо осталось в исходящих, зависнув между его компьютером и чужим уничтоженным ящиком.

Квентин тяжело откинулся на спинку стула и прижал ладони к горящему лицу. Слёзы потекли сами, непрошенные, и Квентин глотал их, сжавшись в комок, пока экран со служебным сообщением на нём не погас, растворившись в черноте.

Всё было кончено.

Всё.

***

По дороге в школу Квентин был один, и кофе взял на одного, не глядя на приветливую девушку за прилавком.

В школе, между уроками, отчаявшийся и растерянный, он подошёл на перемене к Майку и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Это ты? — спросил тихо, надеясь, что его поймут. Майк вскинул бровь, и Квентин прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами. — Найджел?

Майк мягко улыбнулся и виновато приподнял плечи.

— Нет. Не я, извини. Может, — он протянул Квентину руку, — может, тебе надо с кем-то поговорить? Последние пару дней на тебя, кажется, всё разом свалилось.

— Нет, прости, — Квентин потряс головой и поспешно отступил в сторону. — Не надо было к тебе подходить, извини, — и он сбежал прежде, чем Майк успел возразить. 

***

— Ты знал? — выдавил из себя Квентин, заходя в гостиную.

Отец поднял на него взгляд.

— Думал об этом. Ты был таким беспечным в детстве, а с какого-то момента... Словно переменился, начал зажиматься, словно боялся развернуться в полную силу. 

Квентин присел в кресло напротив и сунул подрагивающие пальцы меж коленей.

— Что мне теперь делать? — спросил он, сам не зная зачем. Отец никак не мог решить за него все проблемы, и подсказать магическое решение тоже не мог. И вернуть Найджела ему тоже было не под силу.

Отец вдруг посмотрел на него серьёзно и строго — а потом улыбнулся.

— Быть собой, Кью. В полную силу, без всяких ограничений, понимаешь? 

Квентин слабо кивнул, и отец, понимающе взглянув на него ещё раз, вышел куда-то, потрепав его по волосам напоследок.

Квентин зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул, раздумывая.

Если и чинить свою жизнь, то начинать нужно было с самого важного.

Джулию Квентин подкараулил по пути на йогу, куда она ходила по выходным.

— Привет! — замахал он, подбегая к подруге. — А я тут мимо проходил...

— Мой спортивный центр вообще в другой стороне от мест, где ты бываешь, — сухо сказала Джулия.

Квентин вздохнул.

— Ладно, послушай. Я хотел сказать...

— Да-да, я всё понимаю, — перебила она. — Ты не хотел, чтобы все про тебя знали.

— Это не главное, — замотал головой Квентин. — Я влюблён. В парня по переписке. Я... люблю его. Если бы Тодд выложил нашу переписку, это бы его спугнуло. — Квентин сглотнул сухим горлом. — Прости меня. Я поступил плохо. Ты мой лучший друг.

— Тогда почему ты признался Кейди, а не мне? — тихо спросила Джулия.

— Потому что так было легче. Кейди я знаю два года, а тебя — с детского сада. Всю нашу жизнь. Признайся я тебе, это бы всё изменило. А я не хотел, чтобы между нами что-то менялось.

Джулия молчала, глядя на него, и Квентин только сейчас осознал, как скучал по ней эти последние недели. Боже, да они с детского сада разлучались едва ли на пару дней, да и те были сущей мукой.

Джулия наконец улыбнулась.

— Расскажи мне про него.

— Ты уверена? — уточнил Квентин, вспоминая её недавние слова.

— Угу, — кивнула она. — Добьём Квентина-натурала.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Затем, что мне так хочется. — Джулия ущипнула его за плечо. — Я порубила Кью-натурала мысленным мачете.

Квентин засмеялся, привычно подстраиваясь под мелкие шаги подруги.

— Я зову его Найджелом...

Было так легко снова рассказывать Джулии всё: о своих чувствах, о Найджеле, об их письмах. Это словно поставило пазл на место — один из основных пазлов, но не последний.

Вернувшись тем вечером домой, Квентин открыл ноутбук, зашёл на страницу «Магического вестника» и решительно раскрыл поле нового поста.

«Каждый из вас, у кого вообще есть интернет, уже знает, что я гей — как было написано здесь же несколькими постами ниже».

Слова давались с трудом, но просились наружу, и Квентин прикусил губу, надеясь, что не наделает слишком уж много опечаток. 

«Подача новости оставляла желать лучшего, но это правда. Я гей, и я очень долго пытался спрятаться от самого себя и всех окружающих. У меня была тысяча причин, тысяча, честное слово, но на самом деле... Мне просто было очень страшно. И дело даже не в гомосексуальности: раскрывать себя миру всегда страшно, несмотря на то, кто ты и что ты есть. Так что я сделал всё, чтобы сохранить мой секрет».

Сердце Квентина отчаянно билось о рёбра.

«Я хочу извиниться перед моими друзьями, которых впутал в собственное дерьмо, и я хочу сказать каждому из них: я больше не буду бояться. Я буду жить в этом мире, и я буду самим собой. И я... Мне, как и всем вам, хочется настоящей любви».

Осталось самое сложное. Квентин резко вспотел, вытер ладони о футболку и продолжил печатать, не давая себе передумать.

«Те из вас, кто не выносит любовной чепухи, лучше закройте этот пост прямо сейчас. — Вдох. Выдох. — Парень, которого я люблю, написал однажды, что словно застрял на колесе обозрения. Теперь я его понимаю. И мне повезло с друзьями, и очень повезло с отцом, но... Я бы очень хотел разделить мою радость с кем-то другим. Найджел. — Сердце пропустило удар и забилось снова. — Я не знаю, кто ты, не знаю, как ты выглядишь. Но я знаю тебя. Ты чуткий, внимательный, очень забавный, и у тебя всегда находятся нужные слова. И ты столько времени притворялся и выстраивал свой нынешний образ, что тебе очень тяжело сейчас взять — и отказаться от всего этого. Но я сказал тебе в самом начале: я такой же, как ты.

И ты знаешь, где я буду тебя ждать после спектакля, ровно в десять вечера. Ты не обязан приходить, но я буду счастлив тебя видеть. Ты ведь тоже заслуживаешь настоящей любви.

С любовью, Квентин».

***

Время до премьеры пробежало незаметно. Квентин погряз в репетициях и учёбе, так что на волнения у него почти не оставалось сил. Хотя, конечно, это была не совсем правда.

От Найджела по-прежнему ничего не было слышно, и порой Квентин думал, а вдруг он перестал читать «Магический вестник»? Но вся школа только и делала, что гудела о его посте, так что даже не заглядывая туда, всё равно можно было быть в курсе.

Квентин надеялся, что Найджел — кто бы он ни был — всё-таки придёт.

***

Премьера мюзикла прошла просто великолепно. Кейди блистала, Тодд был хорош в танцах, а сам Квентин считал, что вполне неплохо справился с ролью. Когда всё закончилось, Пенни и Кейди сами подошли к нему. С минуту все трое смотрели друг на друга, явно волнуясь, но затем Пенни заржал, а Кейди хлопнула его по плечу и предложила пойти в луна-парк вместе. 

Обнимая своих друзей, Квентин думал, что ему всё-таки очень повезло в жизни. И как бы ни сложился сегодняшний вечер, всё будет хорошо.

***

Когда стемнело, они всей толпой пришли в парк развлечений. Все вместе завалились в кассы, и дружно вывернули карманы, чтобы Квентин мог купить целый ворох блестящих глянцевых билетиков.

И друзья даже проводили его до места и сдали с рук на руки контролёру, который изумлённо уставился на длиннющую ленту у Квентина в руках.

— Я кое-кого жду, — зачем-то объяснил Квентин, отдавая ему первый билетик, зашёл внутрь и, уселся в маленькую кабинку на двоих. Колесо обозрения сейчас было почти пустым, мерцало цветными огнями, как на фотографии из того, первого поста, и даже в воздухе, казалось, витала надежда.

— Приходи, Найджел, — произнёс Квентин одними губами, и колесо вдруг сдвинулось с места, кабинка поехала наверх, и где-то под его ногами друзья радостно завопили и медленно пошли куда-то в сторону горок. 

Весь первый круг у Квентина так колотилось сердце, что он смотрел только на свои руки на поручне безопасности, на свои дурацкие подрагивающие пальцы.

На второй круг он решился поднять глаза.

На пятый смотрел, не отрываясь, на площадь перед колесом обозрения, высматривая каждую проходящую фигурку.

На двенадцатый круг Квентин боялся смотреть по сторонам, и мир качался у него перед глазами вместе с кабинкой — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вместе с его отчаявшимся сердцем.

А потом у него закончились билеты.

— Последний круг, — мягко предупредил контролёр, и у Квентина слёзы вскипели в глазах. Он упрямо стёр их ладонью и кивнул, выпуская из пальцев последний кусочек глянцевого картона.

— Погодите! — раздался крик, и на площадку перед колесом обозрения выбежал... Тодд. Квентин и контролёр оба уставились на него с изумлением. — Квентин, это я, Найджел!

Квентин на мгновение окаменел, но страх тут же откатился, оставив после себя раздражение.

— Шёл бы ты отсюда, Тодд, — попросил он, вцепившись в ограду. — Пожалуйста.

— Ладно, ты меня раскусил, я не Найджел, — признался Тодд и торопливо шагнул вперёд, сунув контролёру в руки ещё несколько билетиков. — Но кое-что я могу сделать. Я верю в тебя, Квентин!

Снова поднимаясь на вершину и спускаясь вниз, Квентин беззвучно смеялся, закрыв ладонями лицо.

А когда кабинка опустилась на землю в следующий раз, перед входом стоял...

Элиот.

Ужасно красивый, в узких джинсах и нежно-голубой рубашке, он стоял, глядя Квентину в глаза, и несмело улыбался самой чудесной на свете улыбкой.

— Тут не занято? — спросил он, кивая на соседнее с Квентином место.

Квентин покачал головой.

— Я кое-кого жду.

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Элиот. 

Он сел рядом, опустил поручень. Квентин смотрел на него во все глаза, даже не пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Он знал, знал! Чувствовал ведь с самого начала...

— Так это ты.

— Это я.

Колесо начало потихоньку крутиться, земля медленно уплывала вниз.

— Но там, на вечеринке... — несмело уточнил Квентин, вспомнив сцену в комнате.

— Да, я... это было ужасно глупо, — кивнул Элиот. — Я был пьян и пытался доказать что-то сам себе. Но всё прекратилось почти сразу, как ты ушёл. 

— Не думал, что ты сегодня придёшь, — признался Квентин, сцепляя пальцы на поручне.

— Честно говоря, я и сам думал, что не смогу. Я не самый смелый человек, Кью, и у меня уже был негативный опыт, — немного грустно улыбнулся Элиот. — Ты... не разочарован, что это именно я?

— Нет, — покачал головой Квентин. — Думаю, я с самого начала хотел, чтобы это был ты.

Колесо крутилось, поднимая их всё выше и выше. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Квентину казалось, что не только земля остаётся далеко-далеко внизу, но и все его печали и страхи. Колесо вдруг скрипнуло, останавливая их кабинку на самой вершине, и Квентин, быстро облизав пересохшие губы, потянулся к Элиоту и поцеловал его.

А Элиот ответил ему, нежно и сладко, скользнул пальцами в волосы, и у Квентина сердце сжалось от огромного, необъятного счастья.

Здесь, на вершине колеса обозрения, он переплёл с Элиотом пальцы и улыбнулся, точно зная, что Квентин Колдуотер — самый счастливый человек на свете.

***

От дома Квентин отъехал, насвистывая и приоткрыв окно, впуская в салон ветерок и утреннюю прохладу.

Джулия устроилась на соседнем сидении, улыбнулась и принялась зачитывать вслух новый пост из «Магического вестника», жестикулируя на особо интересных моментах.

В кафешке они взяли пять стаканчиков самого вкусного в округе кофе и свернули на улицу, где жили Пенни и Кейди.

Те ворвались в машину дружным смеющимся клубком, и Квентин, невольно заразившись их смехом, посильнее надавил на педаль.

У дома Элиота Джулия вышла, подмигнув Квентину, и пересела к ребятам на заднее сиденье. Элиот сел на переднее, подхватил из подстаканника свой кофе и склонился к Квентину, привычно, с чудесной своей улыбкой на губах. И Квентин поцеловал его, кратко и нежно, накрыл длинные пальцы своими и слегка сжал, без слов желая доброго утра.

— Доброе утро, Кью, — промурлыкал в ответ Элиот, откинув голову на сидение, и в груди у Квентина стало горячо и отчаянно прекрасно, словно лучше и быть не могло.

— Вы знаете, — объявил он друзьям, не отпуская руки Элиота, — сегодня слишком чудесный день для школы. Что скажете?

Пенни и Кейди на заднем сидении радостно заулюлюкали, а Элиот улыбнулся и решительно кивнул:

— За тобой, Колдуотер, хоть в другой мир. Ты же знаешь.

Квентин засмеялся, быстро чмокнул его в губы и включил музыку.

Тейлор Свифт отлично подходила для любых приключений.


End file.
